kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney's Run, Jump, Skip and Sing!
Barney's Run, Jump, Skip and Sing! 'is a Barney Home Video for Season 3 released on January 14, 1997 (the same day as "Barney's Sense-Sational Day"). It features the same songs from the CD Release from 1996, except it has. Plot Barney and his friends spend the day playing together. Cast *Barney *B.J. *Baby Bop *Shawn *Stephen *Jeff *Junior *Jason *Danny *Kelly *Min *Tosha *Maria (3 cameos) *Sean Abel *Daisy Abel Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Welcome Song #'Let's Play Together #The Marching Song #Rig-A-Jig-Jig #'The Land of Make-Believe' #B.J.'s Wild West Medley: Get Along Little Dogies/Home On The Range/Buffalo Gals #Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-Ay #Games #Run Jump Medley: Ring-Around The Rosie/The Mulberry Bush/Skip To My Lou/London Bridge Is Falling Down #'Laugh With Me!' #Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to Be Crazy? #What Can We Play On A Rainy Day? #Indoor-Outdoor Voices #Once Upon a Time #Sing a Song of People #If I Had One Wish #Baby Bop's Favorite Medley: Itsy-Bitsy Spider/Baby Bumblebee/Pat-A-Cake/This Little Piggy #This Old Man #Let's Go on an Adventure #Crocodile Song #'Our Animal Friends' #Silly Sounds #The Bear Went Over the Mountain #Five Little Butterflies #The More We Play Together #I Love You End Credit Music *Crocodile Song *Let's Go on an Adventure *Silly Sounds *This Old Man Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *The album's musical arrangments are used in this video, and Barney's Adventure Bus arrangments for the background music are used in this video. *The arrangments for the end credit music were also used in Barney's Adventure Bus. *The musical arrangments for the songs from the CD Album have Barney, Baby Bop and BJ's vocals from the album of the same name. *The version of I Love You is the same from the 1996 CD album and Barney's Adventure Bus, along with the same vocals from that album of the same name. *When BJ says "Hi, everybody! What's going on" to Barney, Baby Bop, and the kids, the sound clip is taken from "Barney Safety", except it was mixed with the 1996 BJ voice. *The Barney costume from Barney's Sense-Sational Day is used in this home video, while the Barney costume from Once Upon a Time is used during "The Land of Make Believe". *This is the fourth episode Barney turn back to a doll. Instead, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids say "Bye" to Barney, then BJ, Baby Bop and the kids walk out of the treehouse. Then, Barney says to the viewer(s) "I'm glad you came to play with my friends and I today. It was so much fun! Bye for now, and remember I love you.", then Barney blows a kiss goodbye, and a heart flies toward the screen, then, the screen turns red. Then, the red screen dissolves to the end credits. *Thoughout this was released in 1997, you can actually see 1996 at the end of the credits which means this is produced that year. *This group (Shawn, Jason, Min and Tosha) also appeared on Shawn and the Beanstalk and Barney Safety. They leave before I Love You.. *This was the third Home Video to be released from Lyrick Studios. The first "Colors & Shapes". *Shawn wear the same clothes in Once Upon A Time. *Stephen wear the same clothes in Good Day, Good Night. *Jeff wear the same clothes in Howdy, Friends!. *Junior wear the same black shirt and red shorts. *Tosha wear the same hair-style and clothes in Once Upon A Time. *Maria wear the same hair-style and clothes in Waiting For Mr. MacRooney. *Min wear the same hair-style and clothes in Barney's Fun & Games. *Jason wear the same clothes in Barney's Talent Show. *Danny wear the same clothes in Going on a Bear Hunt. *Kelly wear the same hair-style and clothes in Can You Sing That Song?. *Sean Abel wear the same clothes while Jeff wore in "Let's Build Together". *Daisy Abel wear the same hair-style and clothes while Hannah wore in "Try It, You'll Like It!". *Make 3 cameo appearances of Maria. However did 3 things that make Maria cameo. *1. Presidents of the United States of America. *2. Maria in a 2 buckets. *3. We saved Maria in a friend. Release Dates *January 14, 1997 *August 9, 1998 "Barney's Run, Jump, Skip and Sing" Previews 1997 Opening *Lyrick Studios FBI Warning *Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning *Please Stay Tuned The Following This Presentation For Previews Of Other Barney Home Videos 1996 *Joe Scruggs VHS Preview *Barney Home Video Season 3 Closing *End Credits *Barney's Once Upon A Time Preview *Barney's Sense-Sational Day Preview *Barney's Fun & Games Preview *Barney's Talent Show Preview 1998 Opening #Lyrick Studios FBI Warning #Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Barney Home Videos screen (1996) #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) #Barney's Run, Jump, Skip & Sing Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney's Big Surprise Preview #Groundling March Preview #Joe Scruggs Preview #Barney It's Time for Counting Preview #Barney In Outer Space Preview #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001)﻿ Paramount Home Entertainment and Nickelodeon 1999 Opening # MPAA Rated PG Screen # Paramount Means Family Entertainment Promo # The Real Macaw Trailer # Chuck E Cheese's Pizza Time Theatre - Blue's Clues: Blue's Greatest Adventures VHS Promo # Weebles Trailer # Barney Great Adventure the Movie Trailer (Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies version) # Playhouse Disney Promo # Paramount Feature Presentation/Warning Screen # Paramount A Viacom Company logo # Nickelodeon Bone Logo # Barney Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) # Barney's Run, Jump, Skip & Sing Title Card Closing # End Credits # Klasky Csupo Graffiti Logo # Nickelodeon Fish Logo (Danny said I Don't Know, I Think Sean Abel is sick! Min said No Way, It's Not Too Far!) # Paramount A Viacom Company logo (still Variant) Category:Barney Home Video